In the past, various devices have been tried for helping an individual to sleep while sitting in an upright position on boats, trains, or airplanes. In many cases, the traveler is required to prop his head in a corner between the seat and the side of the vehicle to allow it to remain supported while the person attempts to catch some needed sleep. Sometimes it is possible to tilt or recline the chair back somewhat to allow the head to be supported against the back of the seat by gravity. This is not always possible. In some cases the backrest of the seat or chair is prevented from reclining and thus must remain in an upright position. In this situation, it is almost impossible to position the head in a comfortable position whereby the person can obtain reasonably sound sleep.
It has been noted that most of the prior art devices are designed to support the back of the head so that the head will not tilt backwards while sleeping. In many cases, when sitting in a high backed seat or chair the head is already supported in the backward direction while the forward direction is completely unrestricted accordingly many of the prior art devices are either superflous or unusable.
The present invention is directed to a unique solution for this problem and provides complete and adequate support of the head in the forward direction. This is accomplished in a most comfortable manner which allows the traveler to obtain satisfactory and relaxing rest.